


Głos słowika

by oEllenao



Category: Czyń co widzisz - Edward Staniek, Jadwiga i Jagiełło - Cecylia Niewiadomska, Medyckie słowiki Władysława Jagiełły - legenda przytoczona przez Lemonkę
Genre: F/M, KOCHAM, drobna poezyjka z tej całej miłości do nich, fik z obrazkiem, i z wielką miłością, inspirowana historią i legendami, mam nadzieję że widać, nie chciałam typowego RPF, no - będzie drugi bo Wiela chce, no ale tak czy siak to RPF jest, pisane z ogromnym szacunkiem do postaci, raz do polskiej rzeczy też trzeba napisać ;), szanuję, tak jak powieści historyczne, ukochani moi królowie, w oparciu o źródła, wielbię, wierzę w Jogailę romantyka, wierzę w ten pierścień, wierzę wersjom o ich miłości, wspaniali jako ludzie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Właściwie to wszystko wyjaśnione jest w tagach. </p>
<p>Źródła:</p>
<p>Link do C. Niewiadomskiej:<br/>https: //pl. wikisource. org/ wiki/ Jadwiga_i_Jagie%C5%82%C5%82o</p>
<p>Link do E. Stańka:<br/>http: // mateusz. pl/ ludzie/ jadwiga/ Jadwiga03. htm</p>
<p>Fragment: "O jej wielkiej równowadze wewnętrznej świadczy również prośba, skierowana do męża już na łożu śmierci; do męża, którego autentycznie kochała. (...) Jagiełło także autentycznie kochał Jadwigę. Na palcu aż do śmierci nosił jej ślubny pierścień. Gdy umierał w 1434 roku, wezwał dworzanina, krewnego historyka Długosza, który się zwał Jan Słabosz; zdjął z palca obrączkę Jadwigi i polecił ją przekazać arcybiskupowi Krakowa, Oleśnickiemu. Wypowiedział przy tym następujące słowa: "Zanieś ten pierścień, który do dnia dzisiejszego na ręce swej nosiłem, jako najcenniejszą rzecz wśród rzeczy doczesnych". Przez trzydzieści pięć lat po śmierci Jadwigi nosił Jagiełło na palcu ślubną obrączkę jako znak szacunku i miłości. Traktował ten pierścień jako najcenniejszą rzecz ze wszystkich rzeczy przemijających". </p>
<p>Reszta w notce na dole.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Głos słowika

**Author's Note:**

> Właściwie to wszystko wyjaśnione jest w tagach. 
> 
> Źródła:
> 
> Link do C. Niewiadomskiej:  
> https: //pl. wikisource. org/ wiki/ Jadwiga_i_Jagie%C5%82%C5%82o
> 
> Link do E. Stańka:  
> http: // mateusz. pl/ ludzie/ jadwiga/ Jadwiga03. htm
> 
> Fragment: "O jej wielkiej równowadze wewnętrznej świadczy również prośba, skierowana do męża już na łożu śmierci; do męża, którego autentycznie kochała. (...) Jagiełło także autentycznie kochał Jadwigę. Na palcu aż do śmierci nosił jej ślubny pierścień. Gdy umierał w 1434 roku, wezwał dworzanina, krewnego historyka Długosza, który się zwał Jan Słabosz; zdjął z palca obrączkę Jadwigi i polecił ją przekazać arcybiskupowi Krakowa, Oleśnickiemu. Wypowiedział przy tym następujące słowa: "Zanieś ten pierścień, który do dnia dzisiejszego na ręce swej nosiłem, jako najcenniejszą rzecz wśród rzeczy doczesnych". Przez trzydzieści pięć lat po śmierci Jadwigi nosił Jagiełło na palcu ślubną obrączkę jako znak szacunku i miłości. Traktował ten pierścień jako najcenniejszą rzecz ze wszystkich rzeczy przemijających". 
> 
> Reszta w notce na dole.

               

 

               W gaju cudnej Medyki, gdzie zaklęta jest ziemia,  
  
               choć chłód wieczora mnie smaga, chociaż mi kradnie dech,  
  
               błąkam się słaby pośród drzew starych... jak ja niemal,  
  
               i szukam tego słowika, w którym słychać twój śpiew.  
  
  
  
               Niebo ciemne nade mną, pod stopą mokra ziemia,  
  
               na plecach wzrok Księżycowy, z przodu najgęstsza mgła.  
  
               Wyraźniej woła słowik, co mówią, że go nie ma,  
  
               a ja idę mu naprzeciw - do głosu, który znam.  
  
  
  
               Całe serce pamięta. Ten głos, co w ścianach krąży...  
  
               Miły, pogodny i czysty. Kiedyś był, i wciąż jest.  
  
               Ten, co mówił, że kocha, co uczył mnie praw Bożych.  
  
               Znowu go słyszę tak mocno - jakbyś tu stała, wiesz?  
  
  
  
               I stać musisz, bo widzę jakąś anielską postać.  
  
               I tylko ty to być możesz, tak dotknięta przez blask.  
  
               Ty to też tamtą byłaś! Panią z gwiazdami w oczach!  
  
               Choć ślepy wzrok - serce wierne. Ciebie mi wrócił las!  
  
  
  
               Gdybyś wtedy została! Nie byłoby trzech innych.  
  
               Chociaż i tak ich nie było - pierścień znaczył mi los.  
  
               Tylko ty dla mnie, zawsze. Uciekałem... Jak zimno!  
  
               Tak mi zimno, Jadwigo, tak...  
  
                                              _ćśś, Jogaila... Korona, Litwa, dom..._  
  
               Jadwisiu...  
  
  
  
                                              _...one tutaj wspanialsze, cieplejsze._

**Author's Note:**

> Link do legendy:  
> http: // www. patriotyzmjutra - legendy. sto. org. pl/ ?action=legends&pid=90
> 
> Legenda: "Od śmierci królowej Jadwigi minęło wiele lat, jednak król Władysław ciągle o niej myślał. Nie mógł zapomnieć, że była ona bardzo dobrą kobietą, która pomagała chorym i ubogim ludziom. Nie zapominała nigdy o tych, którym powodziło się gorzej. Czasami wolała spędzić czas z prostymi ludźmi, niż z ważnymi osobistościami. Król zamyślał się dość często, myśląc o Przemyślu i okolicznej wiosce - Medyce. Rozmawiał też o niej z napotkanymi ludźmi, lecz prawie połowa pytanych, słyszała o niej pierwszy raz… Król starał się zatem jak najwięcej o niej opowiedzieć, aby o Medyce słyszały nie tylko okoliczne wioski, ale i cały kraj. Ludzie z pełnym podziwem słuchali jego opowiadań. Król powracał myślami do dziecinnych lat, kojarząc sobie Przemyśl z gajami na medyckich ziemiach, gdzie słuchał słowików. W dzieciństwie wybierał się tam z przyrodnimi braćmi: Andrzejem i Dymitrem, wtedy ukochał słowiczy śpiew. (...) Przynajmniej przez chwilę stary król mógł zapomnieć o wszystkim i pogrążyć się w marzeniach o tym, co będzie za parę lat. Nic nie mógł sensownego wymyślić… Ciągle urywało mu się w głowie myślenie, gdy widział siebie siedzącego w parku obok jakiejś kobiety, która śpiewała do muzyki, którą tworzył słowiczy śpiew. Kobieta była piękna, jej oczy lśniły blaskiem tysięcy gwiazd. Król przerwał jednak myślenie i w pewnej chwili krzyknął, aby jechać jak najszybciej i by nigdzie się nie zatrzymywać. Chciał znowu zawitać do ukochanej Medyki. Nie mógł doczekać się tych przepięknych widoków i oczywiście słowików. Zauważył lecące kruki, przed orszakiem ukazał się ciemny zagajnik. Król był pewny, że dotarł na miejsce. Bez niczyjej pomocy wyszedł na łąkę, ubrany schludnie… bez żadnego nakrycia. Gdy pachołek podróżny chciał mu dać płaszcz, nie zgodził się. Nalegał jednak, aby ten posłuchał wieczornego koncertu słowików. Jak to król opisywał… Była to niezwykła chwila, każdy odgłos brzmiał jak muzyka artysty, nie było nigdzie takich słowików jak tu, w Medyce… Pachołek pełen podziwu wsłuchiwał się z niedowierzaniem w piękny słowiczy śpiew. Rozmawiał z królem i pytał jak często będą tu przyjeżdżać, gdyż bardzo mu się tu podoba. Król nie odpowiedziawszy na pytanie rozkazał, aby zaprzęgnięto konie, bo chciał jechać do Lwowa. Była już późna pora i pachołek namawiał króla Władysława, aby przenocować tu do rana, bo w nocy jest chłodno i trudno jest jechać po ciemku w taką długą trasę. Król jednak nie zgodził się. Prosił, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć się we Lwowie. Chciał tam pojechać, bo zapomniał o kilku rzeczach, które chciał ofiarować mieszkańcom Medyki. Lecz nie zdołał nawet dojść do koni, gdy nagle poczuł drżenie ciała i chłód na plecach. Czuł się bardzo źle. Jak mówił, jeszcze nigdy nie był poważnie chory i myślał, że niebawem mu to przejdzie. Jednak z godziny na godzinę robiło mu się coraz zimniej. Medyk stwierdził wyziębienie organizmu. Wszyscy bali się, co będzie z królem. Ale nie dopuszczali do siebie takiej myśli, że mogłoby go zabraknąć. Byli pełni podziwu, gdy król powiedział, że jak tylko wyzdrowieje, to uda się do Lwowa, a potem znowu tu przyjedzie. Zaczął coś znowu mówić, lecz po chwili omdlał. Przewieziono króla Jagiełłę do Gródka Jagiellońskiego. Został położony w zamku starościańskim. Jeszcze było widać, że 82 letni król żyje. Ponownie w myślach król zobaczył swoje dzieciństwo. Jaki był szczęśliwy i zadowolony ze swojego życia, ale i to, co było złe w jego życiu. Widział także siebie w komnacie księżnej Juliany z czasu młodości. Zobaczył również Bogurodzicę, która miała twarz królowej Jadwigi. Uśmiechała się do niego… A on wyciągnął do niej rękę, lecz nie zdołał jej dotknąć, wołał ją, a ona oddalała się coraz bardziej. Powiedziała tylko, że niedługo się spotkają i będą oboje szczęśliwi… I nagle król opuścił powieki. Był to 1 czerwca, pod wieczór. Pachołek, który siedział przy królu był załamany jego śmiercią . Chciał zamknąć okno, które było uchylone i nagle usłyszał śpiew słowika. Poczekał, aż skończy śpiewać. Słowik przyleciał pożegnać się z królem, dla którego był przyjacielem, którego Jagiełło mógł słuchać o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Dla którego król Władysław przyjeżdżał do Medyki".
> 
> Obrazek to efekt mojego przerabiania. Oparty na zdjęciu Colleen Galvin pt. Portrait of medieval soldier (link: https: // www. flickr. com/ photos/ col233/ 7232052192), na jednym ze zdjęć ślicznej Saoirse Ronan i na zdjęciu ślicznych brzóz (link: https: // commons. wikimedia. org/ wiki/ File: Birches, _Chevin_Country_Park, _Otley_-_geograph. org. uk_-_177041. jpg).
> 
> Połączyłam, przytuliłam ich do siebie, pobawiłam się w edytorze efektami, pokolorowałam (na moim dA jest wersja w kolorze, gdzie Jadwisia ma swoje blond/rudoblond włosy). Ach, Właduś ma włosy, bo się natknęłam kiedyś na czyjeś relacje (bodajże z tamtych czasów), że wcale taki łysy nie był, przeciwnie. I ponoć przystojny był (starałam się ;)).


End file.
